A New Challenge
by boqlover
Summary: What does Gaila do when she's exhausted the supply of avalible cadets onboard? She finds he one guy whose eye she can't catch and makes him Bones her new project. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Gaila sat her legs crossed to display one of the many assets displayed in her shortened uniform skirt. She watched the appreciative glances and stares from some of the bolder cadets onboard the Enterprise. A bored smile played over her emerald lips, half an act half real boredom. That was one of the disadvantages of living with the same group of people, well same _men,_ if she wanted to be perfectly honest. She looked over them checking them of in her head. _Been there, done that… and him, and him, and him. _She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

There was no new blood, no new challenge. At the Academy new students rotated in and out satisfying her insatable sexual appetite. But now all she had were the same bunch of worthy candidates. She picked up her PADD flipping quickly through the onboard cadet catlouge. The few cadets she hadn't been with were those who fawned over her almost pathetically. She needed a challenge someone she'd need to work for. "Cadet could you please not sit _on_ the tables."

"Just giving the best view to as many as possible." She said uncrossing her legs and sliding of the table.

"While I'm sure you think no one can resist your blatant nymphomania I just need to use this table ok?" Uhura turned around to ream out the upstart cadet who had just insulted her but instead faced the Enterprise's physician Leonard McCoy.

"Oh Bones I know you're just kicking me out so you can watch my ass as I walk away."

"No I really just need this table." He said nodding at the pile of folders and charts in his arms.

"Oh, there's no need to make up excuses for me." She pushed back his hair. "I'll make sure to walk away slowly." He pulled away from her hand and dropped all the charts. Gaila turned on her regulation uniform boots and walked slowly making sure to twist her hips in a way she new made her ass look even better then usual. She tossed her scarlet hair over he shoulder to catch Bones watching her leave. Her smile faltered when she saw him staring at the charts and not at her at all. Not even a casual quick glance.

She wanted to cross her arms and pout but then she smiled. What was a girl to do when she ran out of cadets? Move up to officers. She had her challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaila leaned on her hand looking at Bones across the mess hall. He sat with Kirk whose attention had been easy enough to capture but he had quickly moved on. She saw Kirk scan the cafeteria and quickly looked away. She didn't need to re-conquer an old target she needed to finish her new one. Just then Kirk stood and walked and crossed over to some blonde bimbos table. Bones rolled his eyes and looked back at his food. She picked up her cup of frozen yogurt and swung her hips and walked to his table. "Hey Bones." She said sliding on the bench facing him. "Mind if I finish my dessert here?"

He glanced up and looked back to his food. "Sure, it's a free ship." He stared at his green beans and stabbed a few violently before placing them in his mouth and chewing.

Her brow furrowed and looked at the table. Then she smiled and picked up her spoon. She filled her spoon with the pink yogurt and pressed it slowly to her lips. She moaned just loud enough for him to hear. He glanced up and she smiled as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "This stuff is great." She said smiling and filling her spoon again. "Want a bite?" She offered the spoon pressing her elbows together to press her impressive cleavage together. He looked up and raised an eyebrow and she leaned forward moving the spoon towards his mouth.

"Yeah I'd rather not eat that pink syrupy crap." He said looking back down and putting more green beans into his mouth. She sat back as she flushed, her cheeks burning. She picked up her yogurt and threw it away as she stomped out of the mess hall.

. . .

"Come on Uhura! When have I asked you for anything?" said Gaila crossing her arms and pouting out her bottom lip begging.

"You ask me to do stuff for you all the time." Said Uhura crossing her arms resolutely.

"All I'm asking you to do is page the medical bay once I pretend to fall."

"You're really going to fake an injury just to get McCoy's attention?" said Uhura tilting her head to one side. "Isn't that kind of desperate?"

"No!" said Gaila. "I think he's just shy. Maybe if it's just the two of us he'll talk. " She pulled her small black night shorts on that matched her tight white tank top. "Then after we talk he'll be eating out of my hand."

"Since when do you like McCoy so much?" said Uhura sitting back in her chair.

"I don't like him." Said Gaila laughing and tossing her hair over her shoulder laughing. "He's just the only semi cute male onboard I haven't played with." She checked her nails and looked over at her roommate with puppy eyes. "Just call him once I pretend to fall."

"Still don't you think he's going to be able to tell you faked your fall?"

"No." said Gaila standing up out of her chair. "I tip over a water bottle." She dropped an open water bottle by her closet." It'll look like I slipped here. "She tapped her boot in the water. "And fell. It's perfect-"Then everything went black.

. . .

"Cadet Gaila? Cadet? Can you hear me?"

Gaila tried to open her eyes then squeezed them shut at the blinding light. "Yes, I can hear you, now can you turn those lights down? I enjoy the full use of my retinas." She pulled her forearm over her face to cover her eyes.

"I'd say sorry but I need to make sure you don't have a concussion." A hand pushed her arm away and a pair of fingers pressed into her temples. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes!" said Gaila pulling away. "Do you need light to see if I'm in pain?"

"I need to check your pupils." Gaila slowly opened her eyes as a blurry hand waved a flashlight left to right. "You were right to call Uhura she's got a mild concussion."

"Who did you call Uhura?" said Gaila sitting up to see.

"Lay down." Said the pair of hands laying her back down.

"I'm fine." Said Gaila standing up but she promptly fell into a strong chest.

"You're not fine." The pair of arms slid behind her knees and picked her up. "I'm taking you to the sick bay."

"Who is this?" said Gaila dizzily.

"Doctor McCoy." He said shortly.

_Shit. _She thought. _This is not how the plan was supposed to go! I was only supposed to pretend to fall._ He pushed through the doors and laid her on the bed.

"Ok just lay here while I grab something." He said turning around.

"Bones, I'm fine." Gaila sat up again and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She tried to stand again but fell into him again. He dropped the cold pack he was holding and grabbed her waist, his hands warm against her cool skin. She looked up into his brown eyes and her knees felt even weaker.

"I said get on the bed, Cadet." He said his voice dropping to a growl. She backed up with his help and sat on the bed her eyes wide. He got a fresh ice pack and pressed it against the back of her head. "Now, lean back to hold it in place." She did as he said and laid back. As he pulled his hand away it brushed her cheek. She could swear he paused but it was probably just brain damage. "Do you know your name?" He turned around and set his PADD down on the examination table.

"Gaila?" she said as he walked behind her and examined the back of her head. She squirmed and she swore she felt his focus burn the back of her head.

"Well you've got some swelling but you seem to be mostly cognizant. Is the ice helping?"

"Not really." She said. "It's just cold."

"Yeah the books all say to apply ice but it never works. But this does." He set down his PADD. He took the ice pack and pressed his finger tips into her scalp rotating slowly. She moaned softly and closed her eyes. He smiled. "Do you moan like that about everything?" He said switching directions.

"What?" she said her eyes fluttering open.

"That's the same moan I heard when you were eating that pink stuff yesterday." He said moving his fingers in alternating directions and she moaned again. "See like that."

"I moan when I enjoy something." She said closing her eyes again. He pulled his hands away and she groaned this time. "Don't stop." She said opening her eyes and gripping his wrists.

"Why, does your head still hurt?" He said one eyebrow raised. She paused.

"No." she said surprised. "Well not nearly as much as it was before."

"Then I've done my job." He said picking up his PADD. "I've got to ask you a few questions to make sure this concussion isn't too bad."

"Ok." She said sitting up. "Ask away."

"Is your neck sore?"

"No."

"Where does it hurt most?"

"Here" she said touching the crown of her head.

"How much does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?"

"Do you mean before or after the massage?" She said smiling.

"Both." He said arching an eyebrow again.

"Well an eight and then a three." She said. "But I think if you did it a little more then it would go all the way to a zero." She sat up and tucked her feet underneath her biting her lip.

"Anything to get my hands back on you." He said entering in some data on his PADD.

"Can you blame me?" she said.

"Ok I'll give you another massage-"she leaned forward smiling. "If I can ask you some more questions."

"Ok." She said swinging her leg off the bed and leaned back on her hands.

"Do you hit on every guy you meet?" She sat up startled tilting her head.

"Is that medically relevant?" She said looking at him.

"No, but do you?"

"Not every guy." She said looking down not sure why she felt embarrassed. She was usually proud of her male accomplishments.

"Have you slept with every guy onboard?"

"No." she said feeling herself blush again. He stepped towards her.

"Do you always dress like that?" He said glancing down at her then quickly back up.

"No." she said looking down at her short tight tank top and minuscule shorts. "Sometimes I dress sexy." McCoy laughed and Gaila joined him.

"Do you know how sexy your laugh is?" He said leaning into her.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" She looked up and a section of her red hair fell over her eye.

"No." he said pushing her hair back and his fingers brushed her cheek and this time she knew he lingered a little longer then he needed to. "Do you still want that massage?"

"Yeah." She said leaning into him. He to the side of her legs and pressed his fingers to her head. He massaged slower then before and didn't break eye contact. "Can I ask you a question now?" she said trying to keep her voice even.

"Sure." He said and she bit her lip then looked up at him.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm think-"He stepped between her legs and kissed her moving his hand from her head to her neck and his other hand gripped her hair. She moaned loudly and her hands laid on the front of his chest. He moaned into her mouth and delicious shivers slid up her spine and she could swear she felt him shiver too. "Bones…" she sighed into his mouth her hands sliding up to his shoulders.

He stepped back letting go of her. "I shouldn't. You're only a cadet and I'm a higher ranking officer." He mumbled looking down away from her. She reached for him again he caught her wrists holding her back.

"Bones." She said and he looked up uneasily making eye contact. "Are you saying that because it's what you should say or because it's what you're actually thinking?" He paused and for a minute she thought he would leave. In that moment she realized she didn't worry about the challenge anymore. She just wanted him. She hadn't felt this way since she had come to Starfleet. She wanted to be with him and she want him to want her back. She had never worried a man wouldn't respond to her.

But she felt scared, nervous… _vulnerable._ She almost pulled away to act like she had only been kidding but just then he put her hands back to his chest, stepping forward. He braced his hands on either side of her on the bed and kissed her hungrily. She took his hands to her waist and put her hands around his neck pulling him closer. They moaned in tandem the vibrations sending twin shivers down their spines.

She pressed into him wrapping one leg around the back of his knees she leaned back on the heel of her palm and he moaned louder falling forward. She fell flat onto her back and his hands were braced by her head. He pulled back again and she looked up at him. "Don't stop." She moaned sitting up on her elbows to kiss his neck her hands moving back around his neck. "Oh god Leo, please don't stop."

He groaned his eyes rolling back, and then looked down at her his eyebrow cocked. "Leo?"

"Isn't your first name Leonard?" she said looking worried.

"Yeah..." he said looking down at her. "Just no one's ever shortened it to Leo before."

"Sorry." She said closing her eyes, darkening to emerald. "Leonard or Bones whatever you prefer."

"I like the way you say Leo." He said reaching down, stroking the tops of her thighs with one hand the other holding him over her. "When you turn a darker shade of green like that, does that mean you're blushing?"

"Yeah." She said turning an even darker shade.

"It's sexy. You're like a human mood ring." He said running his fingertips along the skin just below her shorts.

"Don't stop." She moaned arching her back into his hands.

"Don't stop what?"He said seeming to enjoy making her beg, which she irritatingly found unbelievably sexy. She'd always had men eating out of the palm of her hand. They were usually the ones stuttering, stumbling and begging. But she liked this uncertain grip in her stomach, the nerves.

"Don't stop touching me like that." She said closing her eyes.

"Touching you where?" he said holding his hand just above her skin. She could feel the warmth emanating from his hand and ached to feel his rough skin on hers again throwing her head back.

"Anywhere." She said and his hand slid just under the edge of her shirt, his thumb stroking her waist. '"Everywhere." She moaned again one hand gripping his hair and pulling his mouth against hers. She only liked this game when she was the one withholding. Right now she needed him. She wrapped her leg around him pulling him against her. She wanted every inch of him pressed against her.

"Gaila…" he said sounding regretful as he sat up on his elbows.

"Oh god please don't go." She said sitting up on her forearms. She kissed his neck sucking softly.

"Gaila."

"No one has to know about us, I can stay quiet." She said clinging to him hating how pathetic she sounded. "Just don't stop." She felt unbelievable warmth in her legs that made her moan again. "No one else makes me feel this good."

"Gaila my PADD is going off." He reached down looking at it. "Some cadet hurt himself in the training room. I have to go get him in here." He stood up brushing his hair back into place and straightening his shirt.

"Oh ok." She said sitting up slowly. "But will you be back?" She said not looking directly into his eyes.

"Yeah." He said. "But I'll have another patient in here so we won't be able to…" He trailed off letting his eyes brush over her body.

"Yeah I get it." She said pulling her knees up looking down.

"But," he said his fingertips brushing her cheek and she looked up. "I don't think he'll need to stay for overnight. But you-" he said moving his hand to the back of her head as she winced. "You have a head injury so you'll definitely need some observation." He let his eyes flick over her again. "Lot's of observation." She bit her lip as he turned and walked out of the medical bay. As soon as the door slid shut she let a smile slide over her face as she fell flat on her back exhaling happily. This was a new feeling for her, but she liked it. She moved her index finger to her still tingling lips. She liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaila laid on her back her chest still heaving from excitement when she heard the doors open. She sat up smiling but only saw her frantic looking roommate looking around. "Oh my gosh honey are you ok? You look like you hit your head really hard and I didn't know who else to call but McCoy and-" she stopped midsentence tilting her head. "Gaila…" she said stepping towards her slowly.

"Mhmm…" she said looking up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" she said.

"Nothing." She said her voice going higher.

"Really? Because you have lipstick all over your face. And you're breathing really hard. And you have sex hair."

"What?" She said quickly running her hand over the top of her head. "It must be from the exam. He had to check my head for swelling."

"No." said Uhura walking right up to her bed. "I know that look. That was sex hair and that is your, 'I just had sex' smile. How did you get him to change his mind that quickly?"

"I didn't have sex with him!" said Gaila a shocked look crossing her face. _Yet _she thought a huge, smug smile crossed her face again.

"Gaila…" said Uhura sighing sitting on the edge of her bed. "I came to see if you were ok... and also because I feel like I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" she said scooting over to give her room.

"I know you were having fun trying to figure out a way to hook up with McCoy but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because the only reason you're doing it is to prove you can. He went through a really rough divorce and I know he acts like nothing affects him but he would get hurt really easily. I think you should stop playing with him and confess you only did all this for fun."

"Uhura-"

"I know it's fun but I think to Bones you letting him down would hurt more then you think."

"Uhura-"

"You doing this just for your own ego is really selfish and-"

"Uhura STOP!" Said Gaila frustrated. Uhura closed her mouth. "Look I know this started off as just a game but…" She looked towards the door McCoy had just left through. "Now it's more then that. Uhura, I really like him. More then I've liked anyone since I've come to Starfleet. He made me feel nervous and flustered. No one's ever made me feel like that. I feel like I need him. Does that make sense?"

Uhura stared at her roommate. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"I'm serious!" said Gaila looking more anxious. "I've never felt unsure of myself around a guy, you know that."

"Of course I do. Your confidence with guys is the reason I have to sleep on the lounge couch on the weekends."

"Can you stop joking and listen!" said Gaila gripping the side of her head. "I really like him and this isn't about a hook up now."

"Whatever you think babe. Just be careful, for both of you." She stood and walked out of the medical bay. "What time do you think you'll be back in our room?"

"Leo wanted me to stay overnight for observation." She said crossing and uncrossing her ankles.

"Leo?" said Uhura stopping and turning to look back.

"Yeah. His names Leonard so… Leo." Said Gaila smiling as she said his nickname.

"Ok then…" said Uhura her brows furrowed. "Well you and Leo have fun."

"We will." Said Gaila lying back down.

. . .

Gaila laid on her side watching McCoy tap gauze on the cut on the side of a cadet's side. She had slid down the side of a climbing wall and had cut her back. It wasn't a serious wound but it still needed cleaning and gauze. McCoy had only glanced at Gaila as he had come in and seemed to be trying very hard not to look at her. She had tried to do the same but couldn't help it. Watching his hands almost made her mouth water. She watched his strong hands work on the cadet's skin and small part of her wished she was the one with her back cut open just so she could feel his hands on her. He finished wrapping the wound.

"Well Gesner you should be fine. Just don't get the bandages wet for twelve hours and you should be fine."

"Thanks Bones. I'll try not to fall off anymore walls." She walked slowly trying not to shift the bandages but to Gaila it felt like she was just trying to exit the room as slowly as possible just to torture her. She looked at Bones who seemed to be gripping the roll of gauze to keep from moving. What seemed like a year later but was only a few seconds the doors slid shut.

Gaila swung her legs off the side of the bed and he seemed to fly across the room to stand between her legs. She wrapped both legs around him and put both of her arms around his neck. His hands slid under her ass as he lifted her up kissing her frantically. She moaned as he pressed her back into the wall. She let her feet slide down to the floor and he pressed his hips against hers. She moaned again feeling his breath hot on her neck. He pressed her arms over her head holding her against the wall by her wrists. He pushed his hips into her and she felt his erection against her stomach. "How long have you had that?" She said looking down between them.

"Since I walked back in and saw you sitting there waiting for me." He said pushing his hips against her again his voice low. "You in that tight little outfit, biting those big soft lips of yours…" He kissed her slowly sucking on her bottom lip gently. "I had to look away from you to keep from throwing you down right then."

Gaila looked up at his big brown eyes and kissed him slowly again rubbing her breasts against his chest. He moaned, his hands tightening on her wrists. She kissed the underside of his jaw. He leaned down sucking on her collarbone. "I know what you mean." She groaned her breathing heavy. "Watching your hands work… I hated seeing those big rough hands all over her when, I wanted your hands all over me."

He looked at her and his face changed to a serious expression. He removed his hands from her wrist. "You shouldn't be standing after you hit your hand." He said sounding stern as he stepped back.

"Is that all you can think about? My concussion?" she said disbelieving.

"You have a serious head injury cadet." He said stepping away. "Now I said it before. " He crossed his arms looking at her.

"Said what before?" asked Gaila confused. Had she done something to make him angry? Something that made him change his mind about her?

"I said get on the bed, Cadet." He growled as he had before but this time he smiled hungrily down at her. She smiled up at him her eyebrow cocked defiantly.

"Why don't you make me." She said crossing her arms looking up at him.

"Fine." He said picking her up and carrying her across the room. She thought he was going to move her back to the bed she'd been laying on for the last hour but he turned her into his office. She looked around confused but he continued through another door in the back. He set her down in what she realized must be his bedroom. She looked around as he pulled his shirt over his head. "So this is your place? It's really-" she turned and was immediately struck dumb. She had known he was fit after seeing him run the fitness course and had even know he was strong after he had carried her to her room. But seeing him shirtless had her breathless.

"Really what?" he said looking at her and pulling off his jeans.

"I don't remember what I was going to say." She said staring at him. She stood running her hand over his abs. "Holy shit."

"What?" he said hissing at her cold hands.

"You're… damn you're hot." She said running both hands over his chest. "I knew you were fit but I didn't know you were ripped." She looked up at him. "I want you so bad right now." She said moaning running her fingernails over him. He hissed and closed his eyes. She leaned down and ran her tongue over his stomach and chest.

"Oh fuck." He said backing into the wall. "Did you just lick me?"

"Well I can see you, hear you," she leaned into his neck inhaling. "Smell you," she pressed against him. "And feel you, so I figured I needed to taste you and get the full experience." He looked down at her.

"Are all Orions this sexy or are you just the sexiest?" he said running his hands under her shirt.

"Well we all have more intense sex drives, but I am the sexiest." She said as he pushed her into the wall, her red hair fanning out behind her.

"Well you're the sexiest girl I've ever seen, Orion or not." He said leaning in and kissing her neck.

"Do you want to take my shirt off or should I do it for you?" She said slipping her fingers under the edge of her tank top.

"What do you want?" he said looking at her his eyes almost soft. She paused for a second thrown off. She had always done whatever the guys had done to her or told her to do. She hadn't had a guy ask her what she wanted in years.

"I want you to undress me." She said her usual assurance in herself, shaken. She felt small compared to him and wanted him to take his time with her. She wanted him to enjoy this.

"God I hoped you'd say that." He moaned. She expected him to rip her clothes off and throw her down. Instead he placed one hand in the small off her back. He placed small short kisses along her shoulder and neck. With the hand on her back he began to draw small circles with his fingertips. His other hand stroked up and down her side. The hand drawing circles slowly moved up her back, moving her shirt up with it. She moaned throwing her head back, gripping at his shoulders. He moved at such an excruciatingly slow pace she though she would explode.

When her shirt was about halfway up her back he pressed his mouth fully against the space between her neck and shoulder and sucked softly. Both of his hands slid under her shirt and pulled it over her head. She pressed herself against his her cool stomach pressing against his burning chest. She still wore a pale pink satin bra and she rubbed against him. The silk rubbed against his skin and he groaned again. He backed her into the bed until she sat down on the edge of the bed. She moved herself into the center of his bed and he climbed over her. She looked up at him and felt a quick flicker of panic pass over her. She hated having men on top of her ever since-

"Are you ok?" he said pulling himself up.

"What?" she said startled.

"Hey if you want to go that's fine. If you don't want this you can leave." He said pulling back onto his knees.

"No, no I don't want to go it was nothing. I want this. I want you." She pulled him back to her pressing against him. He grabbed her waist and shifted her so she was on top of him. "It's nothing. It's not you."

"Is this better?" he said looking up at her. "Are you better on top?"

"I'm good no matter where you put me." She said sliding her legs to either side of him and sitting up so she was straddling him. She hoped if she distracted him he would forget the look in her eyes. The stiffening she felt beneath her told her it did. She leaned down and kissed him slowly closing her eyes.

"Say my name." he moaned his hands holding her waist tighter.

"Bones…" she said breathily.

"No." he said. "Not Bones." She smiled as his fingers brushed her back.

"Leo." She moaned and she felt him tense and heard him moan.

"God I like the way you say that." He said and kissed her neck again.

"Leo." She said and he kissed her again. "Leo. Leo. Leo…" he kissed her each time and she began to writhe beneath him. "Leo please… god I need you inside me, now." On the last word she placed her thumbs just beneath the edge of his boxers. He gripped the back of her bra and he released the clip. She sat up and slid it off. She dropped it on the floor as he moaned.

"You are so beautiful." He said running his hands over her. He rolled over slowly onto her. He pulled his boxers off swiftly. He reached down and slid her black shorts and underwear down. They finally laid against each other nothing between them but skin. "Gaila I need to tell you something." He said his breath quickening.

"You're not still married are you?" she said sitting up on her elbows.

"God no." he said.

"Do you still love her?" she said her face dropping.

"No." he said looking at her solidly. "I got rid of that bitch and left the planet to avoid her."

"Then what is it?" she said.

"I haven't _been _with anyone since my wife." He said trying not to look directly at her eyes. He kissed her quickly before she could say anything back.

"Wait." She said turning her head to the side to free her lips. "Didn't you divorce your wife like, five years ago?"

"Six." He said biting his lip.

"So you haven't been with anyone is _six _years?' she said looking shocked. "How did you not explode in a fit of sexual frustration? I can barely go six days without at least hooking up with someone." She blushed at the mention of her numerous conquests.

"I don't know how either. Just if I'm not any good-"

"Leo. I have never wanted anyone more then I want you right now. You couldn't disappoint me if you tried." She pressed his hands into her waist as she pressed her hips against him. "Take me, now." She moaned.

He braced his hands on either side of her. They locked eyes and Gaila felt her eyes grow wide and she couldn't hold back a whimper. "Gaila if you're not-"

"Leo, _please._" She said her eyes rolling back and he pushed smoothly inside her. She moaned loudly and he pushed in deeper. "More…" she moaned. "I need more." He slid in and out of her slowly groaning. She grabbed onto his hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. She clenched her jaws squeezing her eyes.

"What's wrong? Am I going to hard?" he said stopping.

"No…" she said keeping her eyes shut. "I'm trying to keep from screaming your name." She clenched her jaw shut as he slid in slowly.

"You don't need to stay quiet. The entire medical bay is soundproofed. Scream all you want." He pulled back and rammed deep inside her so fast the breath was knocked out of her. He pulled himself almost completely out again then drove back into the hilt. She arched her back pushing him in deeper as she screamed his name. "Leo!" She bucked against him. He swore under his breath and gripped her tighter. She wrapped both legs around him desperate to feel more.

She heard him moan her name and she moaned his name again. They kept a fast frantic pace punctuated with moans of each others names and cries from Gaila as he twisted against her occasionally. "Oh god I'm so close." She moaned her eyes rolling back as her nails dug into his back.

"Tell me when you're gonna come." He said every other word punctuated by a thrust.

"I'm gonna come right fucking now." She said arching her back so only her shoulders were still touching the bed. His hands slid under her and he flipped her over. The new position drove him further in and he pushed against her with more force then he had the whole night. He didn't pull out just kept pressing into her.

She braced herself against his shoulders and moaned his name as she released over him. The clenching surrounding his throbbing cock jolted his orgasm and he filled her moaning loudly. "Gaila! Oh god yes, yes I want to fill every inch of you."

"I want you to fill me too. I love how this-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before another orgasm ripped through her. "Oh GOD!" she screamed rolling onto her back again. McCoy looked stunned for a moment then kept riding her.

After a few minutes he leaned down to kiss her eyelids. The tender action slowed her hips and she looked up at him her face open and surprised. He kissed her hips gently barely resting to suck on her bottom lip. Then he rolled off of her and lay next to her. The looked at each other, flat on their backs their chests heaving in tandem. "That was…."

"I know." She said. 'I don't think anyone's ever made me come twice that fast."

"Yeah that surprised me too." He said running his hands over her side and down to her lower stomach. She expected him to slide his hand between her legs but instead he wrapped around to her back and pulled her into him. Her head rested just below his neck and fit perfectly. She moved her hand up to rest on his shoulder. He drew small circles on her back and kissed the top of her head.

She tilted her head up and looked at him. "Who knew you were a cuddler." She settled back down into him.

"I just…" he trailed off and she wished she could look up to see what expression was on his face.

"What?" she said letting her fingers tap across his collarbone.

"I want you to feel safe." He said.

"Why do you think I don't feel safe?"

"I saw your face when I got on top of you. You looked… scared. I just don't want to make you feel threatened."

"Honestly I'm fine Leo." She said lifting her leg up the side of his leg.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Hey you got to ask all the questions today. Can I ask some?"

"Sure." He said resettling his arm around her.

"After six years of not getting any, was it as good as you remember?"

"Better." He said and she heard the smile in his voice.

"Have you ever made a girl come that fast that many times?"

"No." he said. "You just made me work harder then I ever have. I just couldn't stop."

"Ok," she said blushing. "This one is kind of embarrassing for me."

"You can get embarrassed? I didn't know that was possible."

"I'm serious." She said tapping his shoulder with the back of her hand but smiling. "Does the whole… green thing weird you out?"

"God no." he said.

"Be honest." She said. "I know it freaks some guys out."

"Honestly Gaila," he said. "I think it's so damn sexy, especially when you blush. That color reminds me of a mint _julep_."

"A what?" she said sitting up on her elbow.

"A mint julep, it's a drink-"

"I know what a mint julep is just… When you said it… Bones where are you from?"

"Earth." He said looking down.

"But where on Earth?" she said trying to hide her smile by biting her lip but failing miserably.

"Georgia." He mumbled.

"I guessed it was somewhere in the south. When you said julep I heard that little twang. That's damn sexy. I'll have to find a reason to make you say mint julep everyday." She laid back down her eyes drooping.

"Well then I'll just call you mint julep." He said.

"Do you mind if I sleep… here tonight?" She said yawning and turning so her back was pressed against him. She slid down so she fit against him.

"Oh try to leave this bed." He said wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and she crossed one arm over herself so she was laying on her hand over his.

"Night Leo." She said closing her eyes and settling into him and her breathing slowed down.

"Goodnight my mint julep." He said kissing the back of her neck. She shivered and then slipped into an easy sleep. He ran his hand up and down her side relishing the feel of warm skin beside him in his bed. She moaned softly in her sleep. He sat up on one elbow slowly not moving the hand from her side. He liked how she looked like this. Not trying to make herself look sexy or hot, just pure and open and vulnerable. He kissed the back of her neck as he lay down again.

. . .

_**Read and review guys! I appreciate comments, suggestions whatever you've got. I'll work on my other stories soon but I just needed to bang this one out to clear my mind. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Gaila woke up but didn't want to open her eyes. She held onto the pillow turning into it to inhale Leo's scent. She finally opened her eyes to take in the full experience but saw only rumpled sheets and a blank wall. She turned over but only saw the rest of his room was empty too. She sat straight up in bed gripping the sheet around her. Was she really surprised he was gone? She laid back down and thought it over. She was used to guys leaving while she slept to avoid the conversation. She had thought Bones was different but she was clearly wrong.

She looked down to the floor to start gathering her clothes. As she fastened her bra and pulled her underwear back on then and saw a page from a yellow legal pad folded on top of the rest of her clothes which were neatly piled by the side of the bed. She saw her name scribbled across the outside and unfolded it.

_Gaila, Had to go to an officers meeting on the bridge. Please wait here until I get back. Should be there by 8:15-Leo_

She swung her feet to the side rereading the note biting the smile in the corner of her mouth. She glanced at the clock by the side of his bed. It showed he would be back in about ten minutes. She laid back down bother getting up when she'd be back in the bed as soon as he got back. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes letting her mind wander. She relished memory after memory of his hands on her waist, in her hair. Then she felt a pair of strong rough hands close around her neck, press her back into a wall. SHe sat straight up raising her hands to her throat protectively. She looked around and saw Bones sitting at the foot of the bed looking shocked.

"Sorry," he said still looking surprised. "I just reached over to brush your hair back and you just shot up. Do you always wake up like that or do I just freak you out?"

"No, I was just thinking about you and-"

"Wow tough break."

"No let me finish. I was thinking about you and I drifted of to sleep and I just had this triply nightmare and I think the two merged or something." She shook her head to shake it off. "I'm sorry I shot up like that. I just-"

"Gaila can I ask you something?" he said cutting her off by putting a hand on her knee.

'Sure," she said smiling and looking up at him.

"Feel free to cross me if I cross the line."

"I think we crossed a couple lines last night," she said leaning into him. She kissed him softly brushing her hands though his soft hair. He out his hands on her waist pulling her in. She climbed over him straddling his waist. He wrapped around her kissing her neck and collarbone. She crawled over him in a way that placed them in the middle of the bed. His hands wrapped around her back and he rolled on top of her. She felt the hands around her throat and she couldn't help but cringe.

"Ok this is what I'm talking about," he said lifting himself off her. He rolled to the side and went to stand up.

"No," she said sitting up and pulling him back to sit down in front of her. "It's not you I swear," She said getting onto her knees so she could wrap her arms around his shoulder as she kissed the back of his neck.

"This is what I wanted to ask you about," he said reaching up to grip her hands looking up at her. "What did you do before Starfleet?" Gaila let go of him and slid back to sit her back against the wall. "Gaila?" She remained silent. "Mint Julep?" He said smiling.

"Sorry," she said looking down at her knees as she pulled them onto her chest. "Starfleet was really… a stepping stone for me. I was in a bad place, a _really_ bad place physically and mentally before I came here and I kind of pushed it aside."

"If you don't want to-"

"I do." Gaila looked up from her knees. "I do, just its kind of hard." She inhaled and exhaled slowly then finally looked directly into his eyes. "Do you know what Orions are most known for? Apart from our ridiculous sex appeal?" She said finally cracking a half smile.

"I don't," he said.

"Human trafficking," she said the smile dropping. "Mostly of women, like me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" he said.

"We were mostly traded together because guys have a thing for twins," she looked back down again.

"Wow you have a twin?"

"Yeah," she said still not looking at him. "I haven't seen her since…" She trailed off looking to the side.

"SInce?" he said gently urging her forward.

"We got separated four years before I came to Starfleet. A member of the Orion Syndicate favored only me and refused to take my sister. I tried to persuade him to but it was stupid to think he'd listen to me."

"You were trying to protect your sister that's not stupid."

"Well, he seemed to think I was overstepping my bounds and gave me this. She turned her back on him and placed a hand on her lower back. There was a large oblique burn with a triangular shape inside it.

"What is that?" he said gently brushing it with his fingers. It was only the size of a nickel which is how he hadn't noticed it before.

"A brand. Of his family crest. When he gave it to me he told me it was so I would knowI belonged to him. That my life was no longer my own." She turned back to hide it. "And it was true. I was his possession, his slave."

"Gaila I'm so sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize I just want you to know why I don't let myself lose control. That's why I don't let guys into my life. I'm just afraid to. The way he treated me…" She closed her eyes and looked down. "I don't trust them or myself. That's why when you get on top of me I freak out. I just think about him and I panic."

"Gaila I would never hurt you or consider you anything less then what you are. You are a beautiful, sexy clever woman who deserves respect. I would never want you to be anything less then that."

"I know you'd never hurt me. In my rational mind I know that just sometimes I panic," she said looking at him "And I forget."

"I will do whatever I can to keep you from feeling like that again." he said wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and she leaned into him. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed him back her hands resting on his chest to absorb his strength.

He stood up. "Why don't we get you something to eat. You may want to go back to your room and change though. I don't know how well the two of us showing up with you dressed like that would bode well with the other officers." He offered a hand to her. She took it smiling and stood. He turned to open the door and let go of her hand. She wavered slightly and fell forward. He turned and caught her. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." She tried to stand again but was unsteady on her feet.

"I should probably recheck your vitals and make sure the concussion isn't more serious then I thought." He picked her up and carried her to a bed in the sick bay. "I'll be right back."

Gaila leaned back into the bed smiling. She hadn't told anyone it Starfleet about her past but Uhura and it had taken her months before she felt ready. There was something about Leo that made him so easy to talk to. She felt like she could finally trust someone, a guy for that matter like she hadn't before. She only hoped he felt the same way. She turned onto her side and watched the door.

**_I will try to update as soon as possible but I have no idea when I will! Reviews are always a good motivator! I don't know how accurate my Star Trek info is but I try!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Gaila heard the doors slide open and Bones walk in. "You shouldn't be sleeping that much."

"It's your fault I'm so tired." she said finally opening her eyes smiling but the smile soon dropped off her face when she saw he was accompanied by Christine Chapel, his assistant in the medical bay. "With all those tests you were running." she quickly covered. "So why shouldn't I be sleeping?" she said looking after him covering herself with a sheet.

"People with head injuries aren't generally supposed to sleep, especially if they've been unconscious." said Chapel. Gaila tried to catch his eye but he seemed to fond something on his PADD particularly captivating because he refused to look at her.

"Will you please take the cadets blood pressure?" said Bones still refusing to look up.

"I left my pressure cuff in an examination room. I'll go get it." she said turning and letting the door slide shut behind her.

"Since when do you need help to take my blood pressure?" said Gaila sitting up tucking her feet under herself. He still didn't answer her. "Leo?" she said starting to worry.

"It's Dr. McCoy." he said his back turned to her still staring at his PADD.

"Since when?" she said her smile faltering. "Didn't know you were kinky like that." she said reaching up to rub his shoulder but her shrugged her off and stepped farther away. "Leo is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Look we both know its just a game to you so lay off with the nicknames." he said keeping his back turned.

"A game? What are you talking about?" she said getting more confused by the second. He finally turned around and the look in his eyes almost made her wish he hadn't.

"I checked the surveillance footage from your room to see how bad your fall was. I know this is all just a game so lets cut it with the nicknames and the flirting."

"I don't understand-"

"I don't like him." Her own voice echoed from the PADD "He's just the only semi cute male onboard I haven't played with." He roughly tapped the screen so the video stopped.

"I fell for your game you got what you wanted can we be done?" He said glaring at her.

"No, Leo you don't understand." she said swinging her feet to the side. "It- It started like that but, but when I got here, when I saw you and actually talked to you I knew I wanted more then a hook up. I wanted to get to know you to-"

"Cut the crap, Gaila." He said slamming down the PADD onto an empty bed. "You've wrapped your legs around everything with a Y chromosome on this ship. I was stupid for thinking it was more then that."

"No, Leo-"

"It's ." he said coldly.

"Please," she said standing and trying to walk towards him. "You don't understand."

"You shouldn't be walking around." he said not looking at her.

"And we shouldn't be fighting over something that isn't true." She said reaching for his arm.

"Get back in bed so Chapel can finish your tests."

"Not until you listen to me." She said grabbing onto his elbow and trying to turn him to look at her. "I'll admit that's all I wanted at first to sleep with you to prove I could, to fulfill the challenge. But now I see you're more than that. I haven't told anyone else about what happened to me before Starfleet, but Nyota and that took months. I trusted you with my secret why can't you trust I'm telling the truth?"

"Look I have a video proving to me exactly why I shouldn't trust you." He turned his back on her and started furiously pounding away at his PADD. She sat in silence for a few moments before grabbing onto him again.

"Check the surveillance from the medical bay yesterday!" she said desperately trying to get him to listen. "When you left to get that cadet Nyota came in here and I told her the same thing I'm telling you." He didn't turn around but his hands stopped over his PADD. "Just check it, please. Please you have to believe me." He still didn't move. "Why won't you just watch them and see I'm not lying to you?"

"Because I deleted all the surveillance from the medical bay this morning."

"Why would you do that?"

"So no one could use the tape of what happened yesterday against us."

"Well, then ask Nyota herself!" she said becoming more frantic.

"Yeah I know how honest she is. She's already lied for you before."

"Leo, please." She said sliding between the other bed and him trying to get him to make eye contact. "Please don't do this." She ran her hand over the side of his face gently.

"Get back on the bed so we can finish the tests and get you out of here." He said pulling away.

"Leo I just-" she said her voice starting to shake as she stepped into him.

"What do I need to do, write you a paycheck for you to get back in bed?" he finally shouted back wrenching away from her? Gaila stumbled back this time not because of her head but the sharp pain in her chest. She tried to speak but her throat had closed. "OK that was too much-" he said turning with less fire in his eyes but his fists still clenched in anger.

"No." she said raising her hands to stop him. "No, you're right I should be used to spending time on my back."

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did. And it's true." she backed away from him her voice steady her eyes dark, sitting back on the bed. "I'd appreciate it if Christine could run the rest of my tests. I don't think I'l be able to concentrate on your questions without trying to get you into bed again." She laid down turning onto her side pulling the sheet over herself.

He started to say something but finally stepped out into the hall. As soon as she heard the doors slide shut she let a slow steady stream of tears star to slide down her face. Her chest began to shake and the silent tears turned into sobs that shook her whole body.

**_I know I abandoned this one for a while but I got some new plans for these two. I'll update as soon as possible. Updates are good motivators! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Gaila walked back to her room quickly her eyes down after was dismissed. She arrived at her room soon and slid inside onto her bed. As soon as the door shut behind her she leaned against it and slid down. She did not cry as she had before, she seemed to have exhausted her supply of tears. She felt... nothing. She was back to the numbed angry white fury she had trained herself to feel before Starfleet. "What's wrong?" She looked up from her knees to see Uhura turning around in her desk chair.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She stood and went to her closet and instead of her uniform she pulled out an a black miniskirt and short tank she hadn't worn outside her room since being onboard.

"What are you wearing?" said Uhura looking confused.

"I don't have anything important to do I'm not zipping myself into that polyester sack if I don't have to." She slid on her gold lipstick and only glanced in the mirror before walking to the door.

"Where are you going? What happened?"

"Nurse Chapel said the reason I was feeling dizzy this morning wasn't because of the fall it was because I hadn't eaten in 18 hours. I'm going to get some food."

"Chapel? Why didn't Bones tell you that?"

"Because McCoy has more important things to do then tell me to eat a granola bar." She zipped on her boots violently and stood. "Now if you're done interrogating me-"

"Gaila last night you were all giggly and calling him Leo, what happened?" Gaila looked up her jaw clenched.

"He heard what I said to you last night. He didn't believe me when I tried to explain. He called me a whore. That's what happened, okay?" She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

Gaila laid on her side as sleep refused to come to her. Every time she closed her eyes she felt his breath on her neck, his hands on her waist, his comforting arm wrapped around her. She rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling. She couldn't think about him. She had opened herself up to someone, had finally trusted someone and things had ended exactly the same. She was alone.

"Oh sorry." Gaila rolled to face the door and saw Kirk standing in her doorway. "I was looking for-"

"Uhura, I know. You've been chasing her for months I get the pattern. She's in the library studying or on the observation deck with Spock." She rolled back onto her back. "Go on chase after her."

"Are you ok Gaila?"

"Since when do you care about how I feel Kirk?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Gaila sat up swinging her legs to the side of the bed. "I told you I loved you and you took off on the Enterprise without ever telling me. I have a feeling if I hadn't gotten transferred on a few months later we never would have spoken again."

"Oh God I never even realized- after what happened to Vulcan I forgot about everything-"

"Oh don't worry. I realized after about a week I was in lust with you, not love. I'm over it."

"Well then is something else wrong? You seem upset."

"Do you really want to know?" she said crossing her fingers in front of her looking down.

"Yeah." he said pulling up a chair next to her bed. "I owe you that much."

"I fell yesterday so Uhura took me to the medical bay." She looked up at him. "And one thing led to another and I slept with Bones. I opened up to him and then he called me a whore and I left. That's the abridged version of events." She looked down again.

"Wow..." said Kirk sounding like the breath was knocked out of him. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be called that. No matter what they did."

"Or who?" she said looking up at him a trace of a smile tugging at the corner of her math,

"Not even when it's with an ass like me." He reached over and put a hand on her knee and her smile slid a little further.

"Well I get if you want to think things out and-" He stood slowly.

"Kirk." she said standing up between the bed and the chair. "I don't want to be alone." He looked down into her eyes. He had seen them stare at him flirtatiously across a room, smoldering across a table but never like this.

She looked completely broken. He was about to pull away but at the last second leaned down and kissed her gently running his hand down her back. Her hands slid against his sides as his other hand slid into her hair. He pulled back. "Gaila-"

"Please Kirk." she said gripping his shoulders. "Don't go." She stepped back and knelt on her bed pulling him down with her. She kissed him again placing his hand on the small of her back. He crawled over her and she eased her shirt over her head. He looked down at her and moaned.

"I forgot how amazing you look." He ran his hands over her waist. She slid her hands under his shirt and slid it off.

"I haven't forgotten how good you look." He went to roll her so she was on top of him.

"You don't want to be on top?" she said looking confused.

"You never liked me being on top of you before."

"I'm over it." she said pulling him back over her. He straddled her bracing himself against the headboard as he pushed inside her. He bucked against her at a relentless inconsistent pace. She wrapped a leg around him moaning and sucking at his neck as her nails dug into his back.

After a few minutes he lay beside her panting as she laid under the sheet on her side looking at him. "Thanks." she said.

"Sure." he said awkwardly.

"Look," she said. "Sorry about bring up the whole 'I love you' thing before. I'm over it so lets both just stick to what worked before."

"And what exactly was that?" he said turning his head to look at her.

"This." she said shrugging. "No strings just exactly what we're both good at."

"Sounds like a plan." he said smiling not believing his luck. "Do you mind if I sleep here though? Spock always gives me a hard time about getting back late."

"Of course." she said. "You can stay here."

Kirk drifted easily of to sleep facing Gaila as she faced the ceiling once again. While it had been a great physical relief her tryst with Kirk hadn't lightened the load on her mind. She was still thinking about- She heard the doors slide open and sat up to explain to Uhura when she saw Bones standing in her doorway.

"Gai-" he said but stopped short when he saw Kirk shirtless and asleep beside Gaila.

"Sorry the bed's taken tonight, you got your turn yesterday." said Gaila coldly pulling the sheet tight.

"Gaila what the hell are you doing?" he said not looking angry but confused.

"Exactly what you told me I'm good at, wrapping my legs around everything with a Y chromosome on this ship. I finished with the cadets, so I moved onto officers." she said an eyebrow cocked daring him to question her.

"Gaila I-"

"Look the beds full so do us both a favor and leave." she said laying back down and laying against Kirk. He mumbled something in his sleep and slipped an arm around her.

"But-"

"Just. Leave." she said venom dripping from her words. As she heard the doors slide shut she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep, Kirk's chest warm against her cheek.

**_Who saw that coming? For more chapters I need more reviews! I may be a little slow posting the next chapter since I'm MOVING tomorrow! Maybe I'll type up a chapter on the plane._**


	7. Chapter 7

Gaila rolled onto her side and wasn't surprised to see her bed was empty. Kirk had never been been one to linger. She sat up stretching her arms over her head. "What were you THINKING?" Gaila gripped her now pounding chest as she looked over and saw her roommate standing in the doorway.

"Jesus you scared me." said Gaila leaning into her headboard.

"Would you like to tell me why Kirk was sneaking out of our room at six this morning?"

"Probably because he didn't want to have the awkward 'Wanna have breakfast' talk, which frankly I appreciate because neither did I." said Gaila swinging her legs to the side.

"And why was he here this morning in the first place?"

"Because he spent the night." said Gaila yawning. "And to answer your next question he spent the night because we slept together."

"You slept with KIRK?" yelled Uhura.

"Can you not yell this early in the morning?" said Gaila flinching and rubbing her eyes. "And yes I did."

"Why would you do that?" said Uhura sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Because he's great in bed." said Gaila smiling. "Seriously if you weren't all wrapped up with the Vulcan I'd recommend you try him out."

"Gaila yesterday you told me you had real feelings for Bones, that he made you feel special. I get that you guys had a fight but of all the people to talk to why would you go to Kirk?"

"I didn't go to Kirk he came to me. I talked to him and well..." Gaila grinned as she pushed her hair out of her face. "The inevitable happened."

"I get that you're upset with Bones but you really seemed to be happy when you were with him."

"Don't talk to me about him." said Gaila. "I opened up to him and he threw in back in my face. He wouldn't even listen to me."

"What happened?" said Uhura. "How did things change that quickly? You tried to tell me last night but I didn't really understand."

"He looked up the security camera footage to see how hard I hit my head and he heard what I said to you. He didn't believe me when I told him that it had started that way but my feelings had changed. He just wouldn't listen." said Gaila dropping her head into her hands. She soon sat up crossing her legs and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "So then he told me that I should get back to screwing guys for a paycheck. I took that as a hint and stopped trying to talk to him."

"You- you told him about that?" said Uhura sitting next to her.

"I thought I could trust him." said Gaila. "There was something about him that just made me feel safe for the first time in a long time." She shook her head and shrugged Uhura's hand of her shoulder. "I was obviously wrong. I'm going to get something to eat."

"Gaila-"

"I don't need to hear it." said Gaila shrugging on her uniform. "I'm a big girl." She pulled on her thigh high boots that sat six inches below her skirt.

...

Gaila sat with her back turned to the rest of the cafeteria picking through her food slowly. She didn't have much of an appetite but she couldn't stand to be interrogated by her roommate. "Hey." she felt warm breath in her ear and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. _Leo._ She couldn't help thinking. She turned around and tried to keep her smile from faltering.

"Kirk." she said smiling weakly as he slid in next to her.

"Sorry I had to rush out this morning." he said. "But there was a meeting for the officers."

"It's fine." she said looking down as he wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to do this." she said. "I know before I told you I wanted something serious but I'm fine with something casual now."

"I know." he said. "But does that mean I have to keep my hands to myself?" Gaila looked up at him and saw Bones out of the corner of her eye.

"Not at all." said Gaila grinning at him. She pulled Kirk into her and kissed him hungrily. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she tangled her hands in his hair. As Kirk kissed her neck Gaila couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Bones. He was squeezing the handle of the freezer so tightly he looked in danger of ripping it off and his eyes burned into her. She raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled Kirk back into her. "If you've got time, my room is empty." she said quietly into Kirk's ear.

"I've always got time for you and an empty bedroom." he said.

"I'll meet you there." she said. Kirk stood and walked out of the cafeteria a grin plastered across his face. Gaila emptied her remaining food into the trash and placed her tray on the rack. She turned around and gasped as she saw Bones a few inches from her face. "Can I help you?" she said icily.

"I get it, you're trying to piss me off but Kirk? Really?" he hissed at her.

"He's good in bed." she said trying to brush by him. "And as you know that's all that matters to me."

"Stop it." he said catching her arm. "I know I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I said to you last night-"

"Then stop talking to me." she said trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp but his grip was vice-like."

"If you turn to Kirk you're just going to get hurt again." he said to her under his breath.

"And I'm supposed to believe you care about me getting hurt?" said Gaila her voice breaking in spite of herself. "I can handle myself so just let go of me." she said finally ripping her arm out of his grasp and running across the cafeteria. She ran to the bathroom and held her breath as she waited for the door to slide shut. As she heard it click into place she quickly pressed the auto lock button and slid to the floor. She let the sobs rip through her throat as she dipped her head and pulled her knees into her chest. She was crying so hard she couldn't stop now. She wanted- She didn't even know what she wanted anymore. Part of her wished that Leo had come chasing after her, hadn't let her go. But another part of her wanted to never see her again. She finally quieted down and pulled herself off the floor. She wiped her eyes and cleaned off her smeared makeup in the mirror. She took a final deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey are you ok?" she looked up and saw Kirk standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"I told you to wait in my room." she said. "I'm fine. Now let's just go."

"Are you sure-"

"Kirk we are together for sex not for emotional support." she said. "Now just come to my room." She rushed down the hallway pulling him behind her. She opened her door glancing quickly around for Uhura before pulling him inside.

"Gaila-" said Kirk.

"Stop." she said pulling him into her. He tried to protest but she wouldn't let him pull away. She just kissed him and ran her hands through his hair stepping back towards her bed. She felt his hand wrap around her back as the back of her knees hit her mattress and she allowed him to push her onto her back.

"God I love that you let me on top now." He said grinning down at her her fiery hair fanned out around her.

"Anything you want." she said wrapping her legs around him as he kissed down her neck. She moaned as he found the weak spot on her neck and nicked and sucked at it. "You remembered." she groaned.

"I'll always remember something that makes you make that noise." he said kissing the spot again smiling as she dragged her nails down his back.

"Let's see what else you remember." she said lifting his shirt over his head as she kissed his chest.

_**I should have a new chapter up SOON. Reviews are my DRUG! Feed my addiction!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later the two lay together their chests heaving. "That was even better then last night." said Gaila laying her head on Kirk's muscled chest.

"That was better then I remembered it from before." said Kirk running his hands over her side.

"I've learned a few things since the last time we were together." she said closing her eyes.

"Like what?" he said.

"Like that trying to connect feelings with sex is just naive." she said. "This is the best way not to get hurt but still enjoy life."

"Is that because of what I did?" said Kirk.

"Not just because of you." said Gaila. She glanced at her dresser and jumped. "Shit I have to go." She rolled over Kirk and pulled her uniform from the floor.

"What is it?" said Kirk sitting up to admire her bare body

"Someone's paged me to fix their console fifteen minutes ago. And this late at night I am the only tech consultant on duty this late." she said checking her PADD. "I don't need anyone else yelling at me today." She mumbled under her breath as she tugged on her boots.

...

Gaila rushed down the hallway running her hands through her hair. She paused as she checked the location of her next appointment: the medical bay. She was almost positive it was Bones trying to talk to her again. Ever since that morning in the cafeteria he had tried to corner her at every opportunity possible but she had refused to listen. On the off chance that it was an actual computer problem she continued forward. She would just get in, fix the computer and get out. If he tried to talk to her she would pretend she couldn't hear him.

She inhaled slowly and walked into the medical bay. "McCoy." she said cooly eyeing him across the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to open this video clip but the computer keeps giving me error message..." he leaned over to check his screen. "J-dash, seven, six, four, R."

"That means the file is corrupted or blocked by security protocol." She said sitting behind his desk and scanning though the lines of code. "Before I try to rebuild it line by line I'm going to just disconnect the security firewall. She slid to her knees and reached under her desk carefully pulling her skirt down.

"Don't you have to do that on the computer." He said leaning down to look at her.

"I would if whoever designed this system had half a brain." she said fumbling at the back of the computer. "All I have to do is disconnect this wire-" she pulled one wire from the back of the console. "And put this one-" she pulled out another. "Here. Our security wall is a joke." she mumbled. "Try opening the file now."

She said antsy to get away from him with as little eye contact as possible. She heard him double click the file and waited to hear if it worked. She heard a familiar voice and straightened up instinctively banging he head on the bottom of the desk. She rubbed her head as she slowly pulled herself out from under the desk.

"...started off as just a game but… it's more then that. Uhura, I really like him. More then I've liked anyone since I've come to Starfleet. He made me feel nervous and flustered. No one's ever made me feel like that. I feel like I need him. Does that make sense?" Uhura looked at the security surveillance from the night she had spent with him. He bent down and paused the video as she stood up.

"I-I thought this got deleted." she said staring at the screen. "You told me you deleted it." She looked up at him.

"I did." he said. "And because the best technical consultant on the ship refused to enter the medical bay it took me longer then I expected to retrieve it."

"But why-" she said looking back at the screen.

"I am sorry about what I said that night." he said. "But I was hurt-"

"And you think I wasn't?" she said closing the file. "I told you something I had never told anyone else and you threw it back in my face."

"And I will understand if you never forgive me for that." he said. "But I have been trying to tell you since that night that I believe you. In the moment I wouldn't listen to reason but as soon as you left I regretted it."

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" she said stepping away from him.

"I tried but when I got to your room you were there with..."

"Kirk." she said. "I just- I was hurt and he was there and willing to listen. I figured it would be a one night thing but then I was just so angry and you looked as hurt as I felt that I just-" She closed her mouth and her eyes looking away from him.

"Gaila." he said stepping closer to her but still not quite touching her. "I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again but I think that if you ever could forgive me we'd be great together. Incredible." He slowly reached up and brushed her hair off her face stroking her cheek.

"Leo." she said still not looking at him but her voice softer.

"I missed hearing you say that." he said pulling her into him resting his hand on her lower back.

"I can't just leap back in to this- Us." she said resting her hands on his chest but not pushing him away. "What you said to me just cut down to this part of myself I never thought I would expose again. I had given up on finding someone who could care about me for more then what I could do to them."

"Just give me one chance." he said cupping her face in one hand. "If I mess up again you never have to speak to me again just one chance." He tilted her face up to his. "Please." he pulled her face up to his kissing her gently. Her brain screamed at her to push him away and run back to her uncomplicated, sex-filled non-relationship with Kirk but instead of pushing him away she felt herself wrap her arms around him. She tried to back away from him but he held her tighter and backed her into the wall. She tried to speak again but he wouldn't let her pull away and part of her was glad she couldn't. He tightened his fingers around her waist and she gasped finally turned her head away.

"Stop, stop." she said pulling her hands away rom his chest. "Leo you can't do this to me." she said still pinned to the wall by his hands. "You can't kiss me like that and just expect me to forget what you did and just fall back into bed with you." She dropped her head to avoid looking in his deep brown eyes.

"What do I need to do?" he said rubbing his hands up and down her sides. "Ask me to do anything and I will."

"I-I don't know." she said feeling her eyes start to cloud over with tears. "I don't know what to do. If I was smart I would just say no and I would run and never look back." She looked up at him as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. "But I can't. I can't walk away from you and I don't know why."

"Then just try this. Let's see where this goes." he said stroking her hair.

"But- I-" She stuttered and tried to push him away again but she couldn't push him away and she couldn't speak.

"Say it." he said. "Say whatever you need to say to me and I will listen." Gaila looked up at him and finally fell forward into him wrapping her arms around him sobbing.

"I miss you." she said through shaking breaths. "I've missed how you wrapped your arms around me and your smile and the way you look at me."

"I've missed you too." he said stroking her hair and pulling her into him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing." she said. "You offering is all the apology I need." she said pulling back to look up at him.

"I will apologize to you everyday if I need to." he said kissing her again.

"You don't need to. But you have to promise me one thing." She pulled back to look at him.

"Anything." he said.

"You can never throw what I told you back in my face like you did that night or I will never forgive you and there will not be another chance. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course." he said. "I would never do that to you again. I regretted what I said the second it came out of my mouth."

"Another thing." she said looking up at him.

"What?" he said looking down at her concerned.

"I think I'm done talking." she said pulling him down to her mouth. He pressed her flush against the wall his hands braced on either side of her.

"I like the way you think." he said as he kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Leo..." she moaned raking her nails down his back. She gasped as his hand slid down her back and under the edge of her skirt.

"I can't control myself when I'm around you." he groaned in her ear.

"Then we should probably get out before someone walks in on us." she gasped as he worked her skirt up her thigh.

"Correction," he said bending down to scoop his arm behind her knees and pick her up. "I love the way you think." She grinned as he kissed her again and again as he took her through his office and into his bedroom.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen you sooner." she said looking up at him.

"Don't be." he said. "You had every right to despise me."

"And after I slept with your best friend you must be a saint not to hate me." said Gaila.

"Let's just realize we both made mistakes but we can both forgive." he said laying her back on his bed.

"I don't deserve you." she said looking up at him stroking his face.

"Don't say that." he said. "You deserve better then me."

"Doesn't exist." she said. She sat up pulling him down to kiss him again. He laid on his back pulling her on top of him. She giggled a real smile crossing her lips for the first time in days. He kissed her again and reached for the side zipper of her skirt. The same zipper Kirk and pulled down only hours ago... Bones gripped the same spot Kirk had held. "Stop." she said sitting up. "I can't- Not now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he said sitting up behind her.

"It's not you." she said turning to him. "I just can't- God it's so embarrassing I don't even want to say it." She said burying her face in her hands.

"Hey if we're going to be honest with each other you can tell me anything." he said. "Don't be scared to talk to me."

"I can't sleep with you." she said watching his face fall.

"I understand." he said rubbing her back gently. "You need time to be able to trust me again."

"No it's not that." she said. "I just can't sleep with you-" she paused closing her eyes. "And Kirk in the same night."

"Oh." said his hand stopping on her back momentarily. "So the two of you are still..."

"Yeah." she said. "Because whenever I tried to get through the night alone I would dream about you." she said and looked over her shoulder at him. "And I'd wake up alone."

"Well if you want you can spend every night here." he said. "And I'll sleep in the medical bay if you need space."

"Maybe not every night." she said. "But lots of nights if I can help it. With you. But I have to end things with Kirk first. I can't start something with you when he thinks we're still together."

"I can respect that." he said. "Do you want to go back to your room?"

"No." she said. "He'll be gone by now and just because I can't sleep with you doesn't mean I can't stay here with you." she said laying against his chest. She sat up quickly and looked up at him. "Right?"

"Of course." he said pulling her back into his chest. "Whatever you want."

"I want you." she said quietly as he lay back pulling her against him.

"Then you have me." he said. He looked down at her waiting for her to respond but she had already slipped off to sleep. He wanted to wake her up and talk with her all night but he saw the smile on her lips and knew he couldn't disturb her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Gaila woke the next morning the bed was empty but she didn't panic. He may not be here but he hadn't left her. Sure enough when she looked up at her PADD there was a message from him.

_Went to get something for us to eat. I'll be back before you know it._

She smiled stretching out over the bed. She turned her face into the pillow inhaling deeply. It smelled like him, warm and woody. This whole bed smelled like him and she laid back taking it all in. How could this bed feel so much better then her own?She knew that they were all issued the same style bed but his felt softer, warmer. She wrapped her arms around his pillow pulling it into her.

"Do I have some competition?" he said walking in.

"Yes." she said. "Your pillow and I are madly in love an we're running away." She released the pillow sitting up her hair a mess of curls wrapping his sheets around him.

"Damn." said Bones leaning against the door.

"What?" she said her hand going to her hair. "Bed head? It can get really bad sometimes."

"No." he said. "I just forgot how good you looked wearing my sheets." She smiled up at him biting her lip.

"Your note had promises of breakfast." she said.

"And here it is." he pulled a container of yogurt out from behind his back in one hand his other held a granola bar.

"Ah the delicacies of Star Fleet." she said taking the yogurt and he pulled a spoon from his back pocket.

"I would kill for one of the big breakfasts I used to get back home." he said.

"I know what you mean." she said tearing the lid off the yogurt and taking her first spoonful. As she cleaned her spoon she looked up at him who was smiling at her. "What?"

"That." he said. "Reminds me when you sat across from me that first day trying to feed me that pink frozen yogurt."

"You called it pink syrupy crap." she said tucking her feet beneath her.

"I was oblivious to flirting." he said taking a bite of his granola bar.

"Mhmm." she said taking another spoonful. "This is nice, breakfast in bed."

"Very nice." he said. "We should make this a habit."

"Sounds good." she said setting down the empty container. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"You don't." he said wrapping his hand around her calf pulling her down the bed towards him. "Just stay here with me all morning." He kissed up her leg.

"I do." she said.

"Just stay." he said kissing up her neck.

"I have to go talk to Kirk." she said turning away from him.

"Oh." he said releasing her. "That's right. Kirk."

"I'm just going to go tell him our arrangements off." she said. "There's nothing to end. He'll be upset for five minutes then find some new girl." She stood up pulling her boots on.

"Ok." he said.

"I'll be right back." she said. "I promise." She leaned down kissing him softly.

"Hurry back." he said.

"I will." she said grabbing her PADD. She stepped through the door and typed out a message.

_Kirk I need to talk to you. Where are you?_ She got a response before she was out of the medical bay.

_I can meet you in your room in five. Does that work?_ She thought quickly, Uhura should be out of there room by now.

_See you there. _She rushed back to her room changing out of her rumpled uniform from the night before and into a clean one, running a brush through her hair.

"Hey." says Kirk not bothering to knock on the door before he walked in.

"Hi." said Gaila looking up at him.

"So." he said leaning against the wall. "So 'we need to talk'? Ominous."

"Not really." she said. "I just-"

"I know what this is." said Kirk.

"You do?" says Gaila her eyebrows creasing.

"This is 'The Talk'." he says putting airquotes around the phrase.

"The Talk?" says Gaila.

"The talk where you tell me that this started out as something physical. But you feel like there's something else there."

"Kirk-"

"And usually that would send me running." said Kirk. "But Gaila," he pulled her to her feet. "It's true. There's something else here."

"Kirk I don't-"

"I don't know what it is but it's there. And we could try this again. Not just sex but a relationship. Like before, at the Academy, but so much better."

"Kirk-" he cut her off again this time by pressing his lips to hers his hand wrapping around her back.

"I'm back with Leo." she said pushing away from him and stumbling backwards.

"You're- wait how can you-" said Kirk stepping into her.

"Last night the page on my PADD was from him. He apologized to me for everything he said. He asked me for a second chance and I'm going to give it to him. We work together ok? I trust him."

"You trust him? Didn't you tell me he called you-"

"I know what he called me. He was angry. I said things to him I regret too. The important thing is that we talked it out and we're trying it again."

"And you didn't think about us?"

"Us? There is no us. It was sex! You made it very clear the first time that was all you were interested in."

"How can you say that?"

"I told you that I loved you and you said 'That's so weird.' Was I supposed to take that as you saying it back?"

"That was ages ago."

"And until you crawled into my bed you only talked to me when you were looking for Uhura."

"Oh yeah I had to beg to get into bed with you. You didn't pull me in-"

"I was hurt. I needed someone to be there for me and I knew sleeping with you was the only way to get you to stay."

"Well it's not just about sex anymore!" said Kirk. "I want more then that."

"No." said Gaila. "I'm giving him a second chance. Not you."

"Gai-"

"I have to go." she said pushing past him. The door closed behind her automatically behind her blocking Kirk from following her. She turned to the panel quickly punching in the code that would lock her room giving her some time. It took all her self restraint not to run down the hall away from him. Where the hell had this come from? Yesterday the confession would have surprised her just as much but she might have accepted it. But now knowing that Leo wanted her back-

"So how did it go?" Gaila looked up. She had walked to the medical bay on autopilot so quickly she hardly realized she had walked through the door.

"It was... weird." she said sitting on one of the examination tables.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning as I was trying to end things with him he was trying to start something."

"What?"

"He told me that he wanted to be something more."

"And what did you say?"

"That I was giving you a second chance. That he'd already had his."

"You turned him down?"

"Of course I did." she said swinging her legs. "Does that sound surprising?"

"Well you were kind of... smitten with him before."

"It was... It wasn't real with him. I was too blind to see how one sided our whole... it's not even enough to be called a relationship. I followed him around like a lovesick puppy, it was pathetic."

"You're not pathetic." he said raising himself up to sit beside her on the table.

"I feel like he only wants me now because he can't have me." she said. "I mean even before you and I talked he could still tell I wanted you. It's why he chases after Uhura so much, because he knows he'll never really catch her. It's all about the pursuit."

"And you don't like being chased?"

"I'm don't enjoy being hunted." she said. "That's what it feels like."

"Sorry." he said.

"You didn't do anything." she said laying her head on his shoulder. "Can we just go back to bed?"

"Bed or sleep?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Bed." she said smiling up at him.

"Thank god." he said swinging her off the bed into his arms. "Because if you had said sleep I would have just laid there staring at you."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." she said punching in the code to his bedroom.

"Good." he said as they passed through the door. He punched in the code to lock his door before he pushed her up against it. He kissed her neck pushing running her hand through her hair.

"This is not bed." she said closing her eyes.

"I couldn't wait to make it all the way to the bed." he said kissing up higher. He pulled back smiling at her before he kissed her softly.

"What was that smile for?" she said as he pulled back.

"Just happy you're giving me a second chance." he said.

"You made a pretty big effort." she said. "And I've never had anyone make any effort."

"And I just don't get that." he said. "I don't get how guys aren't throwing themselves at your feet."

"Because I never make them, I never turned anyone away. But I never had a guy turn me down."

"I never turned you down. I was oblivious."

"I practically sat on your lap in the cafeteria." she said laughing.

"I don't notice stuff like that." he said.

"But get a concussion and you're all over me."

"I was not attracted to your concussion." he said turning her around. "By the way are you feeling ok? You were supposed to come back for check ups but you wouldn't talk to me."

"I'm fine." she said laughing.

"You were with Kirk." he said. "If that's not a sign of brain damage-"

"Hey!" she said.

"I am serious though." he said. He slid his hands to her temples pressing softly. "Does that hurt?"

"Nope." He pressed into the back of her head at the base of her skull.

"Here?" he said.

"No." He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck.

"Here?"

"I didn't hurt my neck-" He pulled her into him kissing her deeply. "Ok maybe I do still have a concussion because I'm seeing stars."

"We're in space." he said. "We're all seeing stars."

"Shut up." she said slapping his arm. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled her down to her mouth. His hands closed around her waist and she couldn't tell if she stepped backwards or if he stepped forward first. All she knew was that before she knew it the back of her knees hit his bed. They fell back into the bed pulling at each others clothes gasping for breath as inch by inch more skin was then there they were pressed together so tightly she could barely catch her breath.

"We don't have to." he gasped out. "If you want to just talk-"

"What?" she said sitting up on her elbows.

"I don't want you to think I'm just with you for the sex." he said.

"I don't." she said.

"Then let's stop."

"What?" she said trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt.

"Let's talk." he said.

"About what?"

"Anything."he said.

"Ok." she said. "What do you miss most about Georgia?"

"I miss the heat." he says. "I mean when you're in the middle of it you kinda wanna kill yourself. But up here everything is so controlled. And the medical bay is always freezing."

"Is that why your room is so warm?" she said.

"Yeah. I can control the temperature in here. So," he said leaning against his headboard. "Why did you come to Starfleet?"

"I already told you." she said.

"But why Starfleet?" he said. "I mean you could have done anything."

"It was a Starfleet officer who found me." she said. "And some part of me thought that if I was in Starfleet maybe I could find my sister one day. I guess it's kind of stupid. I mean what are the chances that in the infinite reaches of space that one person could find one other person."

"It's not stupid." he said. "I have four brothers and if anything happened to one of them I'd search the universe twice to find who hurt them."

"Sometimes I swear I can hear her." she said smiling softly. "When we were younger we would always tell other people that we had special twin telepathy. We'd say we could talk through walls. And sometimes I'd swear I thought I heard her and then she'd tell she'd been thinking about me."

"What do you hear?" he said.

"I just hear her looking for me. She's wondering if I'm ok."

"Starfleet will find her." he said. "They're always after the Orion Syndicate."

"And they're so good at catching them." said Gaila rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying don't give up."

"I won't." said Gaila. "I will never give up on my sister. Six years later I look for her as much as I did the first day."

"What's her name?"

"Alyiah." said Gaila. "God it's been so long since I said her name out loud."

"If it helps you can talk to me about her."

"Thanks." she said. "It doe-" Her words were cut off by a beeping noise coming from her PADD. "Damn it." she said.

"What is that?" he said.

"I'm still on duty." she said. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She tugged on her uniform hastily. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Hurry back." he said sitting up.

"I will." she said smiling. She leaned down kissing him gently. "I missed you."

"I missed you." he said.


End file.
